Video Game Caper: Origins
Video Game Caper: Origins is a remake of the 2010 unreleased game and first game made by Sam, Video Game Caper (Garry's Mod version). It retells the original storyline of Video Game Caper (Originally titled Garry's Mod). Development began in November of 2012 and was finished and released on December 11, 2013. Roger begins in gm_construct , where he meets Odessa and EnCLaVe , who are upset that someone has been messing with their buildings. They wrongly accuse Roger of being the culprit, and subsequently battle him. Roger defeats them, and they realize that Roger doesn't even look like the one who messed up their buildings. They explain to Roger that the culprit was wearing a dark cape, and then they lag out and are "disconnected" from the "server". Roger leaves gm_construct and roams into gm_bigcity , where Doran's Shop resides. He can meet Doran , who will sell him items throughout the course of the game. Roger can find a GBombs 3: Nuke and an Otolaryngologist's Mirror there. The player must walk up and meet Garry Newman , who will also assume that Roger is the one responsible for messing with his servers, and attempt to battle Roger, but is defeated in one hit. He then apologizes and walks away virtually unscathed. Roger returns to gm_bigcity, and it begins to rain. He takes the left path on the bottom and it is revealed that the culprit is the Dark Man. Roger continues down the path and into a new map, where he battles Francis . After defeating Francis, the player may help him up if he/she so desires, adding Francis to the party, although he only has 5 health points and will always be killed in one hit. Continuing down the path, Roger will fight a Civil Protection officer. After defeating the Civil Protection officer, Roger walks into the Dark Man's house to find him raging at Counter-Strike. After the Dark Man asks Roger to leave, which he does, Roger will walk back toward gm_construct, where he battles the Dark Man. In Doran's Shop in gm_bigcity, Roger discovers that Doran is no longer there, and he is presented with a treasure chest full of free health chargers . Roger may or may not take some of these health chargers depending on the player's choice. Roger continues back to gm_construct, where he is presented with the Dark Man, Odessa and EnCLaVe, who have joined his side. The player then battles Odessa and EnCLaVe. In the middle of the battle, they realize they should be using their newfound powers for good instead of evil, Odessa gives Roger a copy of Counter-Strike: Source, and the battle aborts. The Dark Man then gets angry and battles the trio, and possibly Francis. Roger need only hold up Counter-Strike: Source five times, and it will destroy the Dark Man. After defeating him, Odessa and EnCLaVe ask to go home with Roger (mirroring the original Video Game Caper 2). After answering, Doran interrupts, telling them that this storyline is no longer necessary and promptly kills all of them. The game ends with Doran crossing a dimensional bridge and remarking that he hates doing so. Video Game Caper: Origins 1.2 The 1.2 update, released on January 3, 2014, addressed a few issues with the 1.0 release. It was originally going to be a very minor fix, numbered 1.1, but as time progressed, it became more and more of a complex fix that addressed several issues and added three secrets. (one of which alludes to a very early version of the "Garry's Mod" rendition of the game, which is to be included with 1.3.) For spoilers, go to Spoilers. Video Game Caper: Origins 1.3 The 1.3 update is an upcoming update which will be a completely seperate release. 1.3 fixes most remaining issues with 1.2, and adds a feature that allows the player to play the original, mostly uncensored version of the Garry's Mod VGC. (One word differs from the original). That being said, 1.3 is to be the most drastically different version of the game than 1.2 was, introducing the "Game Select" menu, where there are codes you can enter to play the game with slight changes. The only notable code entry screen is the "Parental Control PIN" screen, where if the player inputs the code "107355," the Garry's Mod VGC will start normally, but play the Game Over sound and add Solvice from T.T.F.N. to the party. Trivia *The "Origins" game was heavily censored from the original version of the game, and many things were cut from the original. Some elements from newer games, such as Doran's Shop, were added to the game, to fit the new style. Category:Games